


Catering to Their Pleasure

by WinterIronCap



Series: Smut Shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Asshole Cropping, Ball Crushing, Ball Torture, Bondage, Cock Cage, Cock Stroking Through Throat, Crop Licking, Cropping, Cuckolding, Cum Licking Off Boot, Cum Licking Off Floor, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Hair Pulling, Holding Sub Down by the Neck, Humiliation, Kink Comfort, Kneeling, M/M, Permission to Cum, Porn, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Shibari, Sir/Good Boy dynamic, Smut, Talking Scenes Through, Throat Fucking, Winter Soldier is his own person, blindfold, boot licking, breath play, degredation, nipple pinching, ropes, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/pseuds/WinterIronCap
Summary: Steve, Bucky and Tony each need different things in order to get their pleasure from sex. Winter caters to their kinks so that his boyfriends are able to get what they need. Basically....just smut and kink.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes, Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier/James "Bucky" Barnes, Winter Soldier/Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier/Tony Stark, Winter Soldier/Tony Stark/Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Series: Smut Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803100
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	Catering to Their Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Big huge thanks to Sagana, my lovely enabler and beta who I drove insane until I finished this story. Also huge thanks to Ruquas who provided me with all the kink ideas, this is your present for letting me enable what you work on next!

Winter sat in his wing backed chair, twirling a crop between his fingers and taking in the sight of his bound boyfriend. He looked over Tony’s bound form, eyes covered with a blindfold and arms tied behind a chair in red ropes entwined with gold ropes that criss crossed over his torso, winding around his pecs in geometric shapes that left his nipples raised in offering. The ropes trailed down his navel, holding his legs open, knees raised and pressed up. The bondage left his sweet hole on full display. His cock was locked in a cage, the padlock clinking with every twitch Tony made. 

Winter pet Steve’s blonde locks where the younger man was resting against him. Looking down, he took in the soft features of his other boyfriend. Steve was kneeling naked by Winter’s feet, head tilted to rest against Winter and floating with the calming motion of Winter’s fingers stroking through his hair. 

“I think it’s time you went and used our bound kitten Stevie.” Winter gently ordered, prodding Steve when he opened dazed eyes but didn’t move. “Go on, I want to see you open up his greedy hole. No hands, just your mouth.”

“Yes Sir.” Steve whispered, moving to his hands and knees to crawl over to Tony. He hadn’t been told to stand so he kneeled in front of Tony’s bound form. He moved his head forward, inhaling the pure musk that was Tony before laying gentle kisses against the clenching hole. 

Steve stuck his tongue out, tip prodding at Tony’s hole, slowly wetting it to gently nudge it’s way inside, movinging with Tony as he tried to squirm his body away. Shoving his tongue past the resisting muscles, Tony did a full body twitch that caused the padlock to clank against the metal holding his soft cock. Winter’s crop lashed out in retaliation, slapping against Tony’s balls hard, who shouted in shock.

“Bad kitty.” Winter reprimanded, ignoring Tony’s whimpers. “You know you are tied up so you don’t move, what’s the point of the ropes if you’re moving around so much.”

“Wint-AH!” Tony gasped as the crop hit his balls again.

“Did I say you could talk?” Winter questioned, tone just daring him to say something again. He trailed the crop down, running it lightly down Steve’s throat. “Make sure to lick him open good sweetie, he won’t be getting lube at all tonight.”

Hearing a groan from the side of the room, Winter glanced in disinterest at the couch on the side where Bucky was sitting. He had his legs wide open, cock standing hard as he stared at the scene the other three presented.

“Now you’re making sounds over there? You really think you deserve to be getting to cum tonight?” Winter raised an unimpressed eyebrow, mouth twisted in a scorn. “You? The person, who can’t even satisfy your partner, because you cum too soon? The person whose boyfriend cannot get any pleasure, because he can barely feel your pathetic cock in his tight hole?”

Watching Bucky’s cock twitch the more he was insulted, Winter snorted in derision. “Get over here, I have the perfect place for you.”

Seeing Bucky about to stand, Winter’s voice rang out sharply, making Tony jerk at the loud sound. “No. I didn’t say stand.”

Flushing lightly in embarrassment, Bucky slowly slid to his knees before bending to rest his hands on the carpet, crawling slowly to kneel at Winter’s booted feet, leaning back on his arms. He groaned as Winter rested his foot against his cock, his toes pinning Bucky’s cock against his naval as his balls were crushed under the pressure of Winter’s foot.

“Let’s see if we can hold back that orgasm of yours or if you will cum quickly like usual all over my foot. But I don’t want my boots dirtied because you can’t control yourself, anything that comes out of that pathetic dick of yours, you’ll be licking it up.” Winter warned, Bucky groaning in shame, hips grinding up against Winter’s boot. 

“Before I forget,” Winter whispered in mock pretense, bending the crop to slap against Bucky’s nipple. “That’s for trying to stand without permission.”

Bucky twitched, jumping at the slap of the crop, groaning as the movement pushed his balls against Winter’s boot. “Now where were we,” Winter mused, ignoring Bucky’s movements.

For a moment he appreciated the image Tony made, Steve’s tongue deep inside his hole, lips flush against Tony’s rim. “Good boy Steve,” Winter praised. “You kept following orders even while I was dealing with this cumslut. You can pull out your tongue now boy, time to get those fingers of yours inside our darling.”

“Tick.” Tony whispered as Steve pulled out, making him pause for a second before moving away.

“What’s this, doll?” Winter murmured, eyes narrowed as he stared at Tony. “Already safewording, don’t like my orders to our good boy?”

“No, please.” Tony pleaded, shaking his head in denial. “Not the orders just-”

Waiting for him to finish, Winter hummed gently, running the tip of the crop over Tony’s neck, tracing the edge of the ropes binding him. “Go on, just what, doll?”

“Blindfold, off.” Tony begged. “Wanna see you, please.”

Head tilting in contemplation, Winter clicked his tongue, gaining Steve’s attention. Nodding in his direction, he watched as Steve stood up, moving behind Tony to unwind the blindfold, slipping it off Tony’s eyes.

Blinking against the low light, Tony’s eyes trailed over Bucky’s kneeling form before trailing up Winter’s boot, following it up his leg and trailing over his body until he met his eyes. “Thank you.” he whispered.

“You’re welcome, darling. I’ll get my payment for my generosity from you later.” Winter smiled at him. Seeing Tony nod, he addressed Steve. “Now boy, I gave you orders. I don’t see any fingers inside my doll’s greedy hole.”

Steve retook his kneeling position to be eye level with Tony’s hole again. Reaching up, he paused as Winter called out to him. “Let’s start out with two, seeing as you stretched him already with your tongue. Actually let’s make it three, see if he can even feel it, with how much he likes to be used.”

Steve followed the order, pushing three fingers past Tony’s clenching hole at once, making Tony twitch, trying to suppress his movements. The bound male panted at the added stretch, trying to move into the fingers, make them go faster, deeper, spread wider.

“Aww what’s this, our little kitten wants more?” Winter drawled, watching as Tony nodded frantically. “Go on, spread him even wider Steve, he looks like he wants to feel something. Don’t stop until he is screaming.”

Steve smirked, adding a fourth finger while Bucky yelped when Winter’s fingers plunged into his hair, gripping tightly and tilting his head back. “Watch how he begs to be stretched, poor boy has never been opened up so wide before. Then again he never had to be, not with that pathetic thing you call a cock barely opening him up. Do you even need to stretch him before taking him?” 

Bucky flushed in shame, his cock twitching with every humiliating word out of Winter’s mouth. “Watch him, watch how he is spread so wide open, begging for more. Watch as he gets his pleasure from someone who can give it to him, someone who can make him  _ feel _ the burn of stretching. Someone who is not you.”

Winter’s eyes snapped over when he heard Tony whine, watching with Bucky as Steve gave him no reprieve, pushing his thumb into his clenching hole. He held his hand still for a second, giving Tony time to draw air into his lungs before he pressed forward, pushing the widest part of his hand into Tony.

Tony threw his head back in a silent scream, eyes unfocused as they stared at the ceiling. He gasped, body shivering as Steve held his hand still before slowly starting to curl his fingers inside him. He screamed when Steve moved his fist deep inside him, punching against his prostate as his body shivered in pleasure. Tony keened, body trembling with the stretch of his insides. Steve set a steady rhythm, punching in and out of him, stretching his hole wide around Steve’s fist before shoving it back inside.

“How does that feel, doll? Stevie punching up against your prostate, your hole gaping for us? I bet if he were to take his fist out we would be able to see right inside you.” Winter teased, smiling at the sounds of Tony’s screams and yelps with the feeling of each shove of Steve’s fist inside him. He scoffed at the site of a drop of cum pooling at the tip of Tony’s cock. “You absolute slut. Even a cage can’t contain you darling, your cock decides to cum at the first brush against your prostate.”

Looking down at Bucky who was panting at the sight of Tony’s heaving form, he pressed down harshly against Bucky’s balls, forcing a shout of pain from his throat. “I blame you for that, you know. You never pleasure him, can’t even get him off properly. Poor boy tries to cum even when I have him caged up.”

Watching that drop of cum grow bigger the longer Steve pumped into him, Winter finally snapped out the crop, having it hit the head of Tony’s cock to transfer the pre-cum on the leather strap of the crop. Tony screamed, a tear streaming down his face at the sharp sting to his sensitive cock head. “That’s enough for now Stevie, he won’t be able to feel us when we use him if he gets too loose now.”

Amidst the whimpers and groans of Tony as Steve slowly uncurled his fist and pulled out of Tony, Winter brought the crop over to Bucky’s mouth. “We shouldn’t let this cum go to waste, after all Tony worked hard around that cage to get it out. Lick.” 

Bucky stuck out his tongue, licking up the drop of cum under Winter’s hard glare. “Good. You may be useful for something after all.”

“I think it’s time you got your reward boy.” Winter reached out a hand, beckoning Steve over and claiming his mouth in a deep kiss, chasing the remnants of Tony’s taste from his mouth. Pulling away, he stroked over his cheek, smiling when dazed eyes met his. “Go get that cock of yours ready, I’m going to make that hole tight again for you.”

Seeing Steve get ready to crawl to grab the lube, he focused on Tony, waiting for the younger man to focus on him. “Let’s see if we can tighten you up darling, Stevie been so good to you, I want him to get some pleasure out of taking you.”

Without any further warning, Winter whipped the crop out to hit Tony’s hole, watching it clench at the sting as Tony cried out in surprise. He kept hitting the clenching hole steadily, ignoring the cries and tears of Tony and the twitching of Bucky, who was trusting up against the pressure of his boot in desperation, precum painting his naval and being smeared onto Winter’s boot.

Leaning forward, he ignored Bucky’s scream as his movements flattened the kneeling man's balls against the floor. He extended one finger, smiling at Tony’s whimpers when he prodded at the reddened, clenched hole. “Better, I think you’ll still be loose but Steve should be able to get some pleasure from your hole now.”

Motioning for Steve to stand up, he leaned back to watch as the blonde entered Tony, not giving him a chance to get used to the length, before starting to thrust into the bound man. He eased up the pressure on Bucky’s balls, starting a tapping rhythm against the hard cock and abused balls, making Bucky moan and thrust up into each tap. Winter hummed in approval as he saw Steve gazing down at Tony’s tear streaked face, not touching any part of him except for the cock inside him. His boy knew how to follow orders.

Steve set a fast pace, chasing his own pleasure without any regards to Tony. He panted, sweat causing his hair to stick to his forehead, as he tried to hold back his orgasm. He felt it building within his body, filling him and tensing his muscles in preparation for the release he knew was coming. “Sir, please-” he begged, he needed permission to let go and he didn’t know if he would be able to hold his orgasm back if Sir did not give it.

“Let go baby boy,” Winter allowed, smiling at Steve. “Fill our darling doll up with your cum, you’ve earned it for being such a good boy.”

A full body shiver overtook Steve, leaving him light headed as pleasure shot through his nerve endings. He came inside Tony’s hole, stilling his hips as he emptied his balls inside the clenching walls. His head bent forward, sweat dripping onto Tony.

Winter added a slight twist to his foot as he tapped against Bucky, focusing on Steve and ignoring Bucky as he thrust once, twice before shooting his cum all over Winter’s boot. Winter smiled as he saw Steve cumming, letting his cock plug in Tony’s hole as Winter slowly turned back to Bucky. He looked down at his boot before trailing his eyes up Bucky’s body. 

“You really have no control whatsoever. Pathetic.” Bucky flushed in shame, cock twitching in aftershocks. “Well, are you waiting for an invitation? I told you, you clean up any mess you make.” Bucky looked up at him with dazed eyes. “What part of that was unclear? My boot isn’t going to clean itself.”

Bucky slowly bent down, leaning down onto his elbows until his eyes were level with Winter’s boot. He lapped at his spilled cum across Winter’s boot, face flushed when he felt the crop running against his asshole. “That really is where you belong, you cumslut, kneeling like a dog, lapping up cum from my boot. Next time I should press your head into a puddle of cum, bet you would love that.”

Winter pushed the tip of the crop into Bucky’s raised hole dry, snorting at the groan that came from him as Bucky wrapped his mouth around the toes of his boot to get all the cum on there. “Don’t pretend that you don’t enjoy that, having something in your cunt dry as you drink down your cum from my boot.”

Raising his leg and by extension Bucky’s head, he crossed his legs. He gripped Bucky’s chin, leaning closer to his glistening lips. “Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to let go of you and you’ll stand up, walk over to Tony and put your pathetic cock inside him until you cum. No touching him, no kisses, no nothing, just your cock in his ass, that’s it.”

Leaning back, he watched as Bucky slowly stood, his cock still semi-hard even though he had just cum. Ignoring him as he fumbled while walking over to Tony, Winter held out a hand to Steve. “Come here baby boy, you’ve earned a break. You can walk over to me.”

Steve waited for Bucky to reach him before pulling out of Tony who whimpered. He walked over to kneel beside Winter, leaning his head against the seated male’s knee. They watched as Bucky grasped his cock, guiding the head to Tony’s hole, pushing into the bound male. He pushed in dry, using the escaped cum to ease his way inside. Bucky started thrusting slowly, feeling his cock hardening and biting his lip against the stinging sensation of overstimulated nerves.

Winter huffed in disappointment. “Even with your cock hardening inside him you can’t fill his hole enough for Steve’s cum to not escape. Such a disappointment.”

Bucky bent his head, hair curtaining him from sight and hiding his flushed face. He rested his hands against Tony’s bent knees to brace himself but screamed as Winter smacked the crop against his ass cheeks.

“I said no touching.” Winter growled, eyes flashing when Bucky didn’t remove his hands quick enough. Stroking through Steve’s hair with one hand, he raised his other arm to swing the crop in hard smacks across Bucky’s nipples. “I said no touching.” He growled, hitting across both nipples with each syllable, leaving behind red nubs connected with a raised red line.

Bucky moaned, throwing his head back and groaning with each hit. He thrust into Tony wildly, unable to control his movements, as the pain from his chest shot bolts of pleasure straight to his sensitive cock inside Tony. 

“Don’t you dare to cum,” Winter warned. “Not after disobeying me all night, unable to control yourself all night. Disgraceful.” 

Winter ignored the tears of humiliation gathering in Bucky’s eyes, snapping the crop to hit his cock as he moved his hips away from Tony. Bucky yelled out, thrusting deep into Tony in reaction to the hit. His breathing grew ragged as Winter started hitting his balls, knowing if he started moving inside Tony again Winter would hit his cock.

“I can’t, please I can’t, please please please-” Bucky whimpered, shaking his head as tears trailed down his face, body shaking as he tried to hold back his cum. He didn’t see Winter leaning down to whisper into Steve’s ear, prompting him to crawl over to Bucky’s side. 

Seeing Steve reach up, Winter nodded once to him before calling out to Bucky. “Cum.” Just as he said that, Steve reached up to grab Bucky’s balls in one hand, grasping them in a tight hold and squeezing. Bucky  _ screamed _ , shooting deep into Tony as his stomach muscles contracted at the pain, bending his torso in half. He sobbed as Steve’s tight grip didn’t let up, forcing his balls to empty while being squeezed.

Tony groaned as Bucky shifted, his softening cock pressing against Tony’s abused prostate. “Pull out slut.” Winter ordered, drawing a whine out of Tony as Bucky pulled out, dropping to his knees beside Steve who was now gently cradling his balls, running a thumb soothingly over them.

Winter finally stood from his seat, placing the crop on it as he straightened his clothing, his slim jeans emphasizing his swollen cock as he walked over, pulling his waistcoat straight. Adjusting his rolled up sleeves, he reached out to palm at Tony’s cheeks, thumb rubbing over dried tear tracks. “You’ve been so good for us doll. You want out of that cage?”

Nodding, Tony’s mouth opened when Winter stroked over his bottom lip, tongue extended to lick over the pad of Winter’s thumb. “Please.” he pleaded.

“I’ll let you cum in a minute doll,” Winter assured, pressing his thumb into Tony’s mouth so he could suck on it. “First I want you to push out all that cum inside you. Can you do that for me doll?”

Nodding, Tony closed his eyes as he clenched his inner walls, pushing out the combined cum of Steve and Bucky. He wiggled as he felt it trailing outside of him, tickling over his skin before it began to drip onto the floor steadily. His face flushed as he felt it leaking from him, whimpering as his walls tingled in sensitivity. 

“Just can’t stay still can you?” Winter teased, watching as the dribble of cum slowed down. “Now, I’m going to take the cage off and let you cum.”

“Thank you,” Tony whispered only for his eyes to snap open at Winter’s next words.

“I said I would let you cum, not that I would let you enjoy it.” Winter smirked, pulling the padlock key out of his pocket and unlocking the cage. He passed it over to Steve who set it beside him, staring up at Winter’s fingers which were pressing into Tony’s used hole.

Winter pressed his fingers into the clenching hole, waiting for Tony’s whimper to know that he had brushed his prostate. “Baby boy, come stand to our kitty’s side. I need you to aim his cock so when he cums it will add to the puddle.” He called, smiling in approval as Steve followed his orders.

He gave a moment for Tony to try to figure out what was going to happen before pressing his fingers into the younger man’s prostate. Tony blinked in confusion, not knowing how to react to the pressure against his prostate, at first it was pleasurable but the longer Winter pressed, the more an unknown feeling filled him. He panted as he felt the pressure build, not knowing what was happening, wanting it to stop and keep going at the same time.

“Wint-what-I don’t-” He panted, panic rising as the feeling built behind his naval, an urge to pee rising inside him.

“Shh babydoll,” Winter soothed, thumbing over Tony’s cheek. “I’m right here, just let go. Let it all go darling, let go for me.”

“Wint-Winter!” Tony shouted, watching as cum spurted from his cock but no pleasure filled him. He felt his balls emptying, saw the white fluid but the lack of pleasure was confusing his brain, leaving him feeling bereft and robbed of his orgasm.

Tony whimpered, leaning his head against Steve as he felt the last of his cum escape him, Winter removing his fingers when he saw Tony was done. He slowly opened his glazed eyes, gazing up at Winter as the other male smiled at him. “Hey there doll, feeling up to continue?”

Taking a deep breath to ready himself, Tony nodded, lifting his head up in determination. “Good kitty.” Winter praised, brushing Tony’s hair away from his forehead. Giving him a minute to collect his bearing, he looked over at Bucky. 

“I told you I would bury your face in a puddle of cum and make you lap it all up. Now get over here and put that tongue to work, I will pin you down to make sure you don’t get any ideas of moving.” Winter reached down, undoing his pant zipper to pull out his cock. He ignored Bucky’s crawling form as he addressed Steve next. “You baby boy, are going to feed our kitty your cock, he will be sucking you off as I fuck him full of my cum as a reward for letting us play with him. You’re allowed to cum whenever you like, that’s your reward for being such a good boy.”

Reaching down to Bucky, he pressed against his neck until he got the hint, bending down with his tongue extended to begin lapping at the mess of cum on the floor. Lifting one foot, Winter rested one booted foot against the back of Bucky’s neck, pressing him down. “Good cumslut.” he praised.

Winter grabbed onto Tony’s hips, slowly pressing into the wrecked hole as he watched Steve coerce Tony’s mouth open, slowly feeding him his cock. They set up a slow rhythm, Winter thrusting in as Steve pulled out making sure Tony always had one hole filled. Their rhythm picked up as Steve hardened inside Tony’s mouth, their movement making Tony’s limp cock smack against his naval. 

“Baby boy, reach over and touch Tony’s cock for me would you?” Winter requested, tone hard implying that it was an actual order. “Let’s see if I missed anything when I milked his balls dry.”

Steve reached out, obeying Winter and grasping at Tony’s slowly hardening cock while Winter reached up to start plucking and pinching at Tony’s nipples. Steve pumped the warm cock in time to his movements, getting it fully hard in record time as their speeds picked up. Tony’s whimpers and cries vibrated around Steve’s cock, forcing him to cry out repeatedly. He had to bite his lip so that he didn’t cum too early.

The strokes against his still sensitive cock made Tony try to get away from the touch, the ropes holding him still and digging into his skin, rubbing and burning around his body. His hips twitched, trying to get away from the cock pounding into his prostate and the hand still rubbing his cock, each sensation tortuous in its own way.

“Wrap your hand around his throat baby,” Winter ordered, pressing his foot down onto Bucky’s neck when he felt him trying to look up to see what was happening. “Feel your cock through his throat. Make him choke around your length.”

Steve’s long fingers ran over Tony’s neck, helping him tilt his head back so that he could pump his cock into the other male's throat. He ran his fingers over the pale skin, watching the bump moving up and down Tony’s throat every time he pulled in and out of his mouth. Slowly wrapping his fingers around Tony’s neck, he gently applied pressure until he felt Tony starting to choke on his length. Easing his grip slightly, he kept thrusting down Tony’s throat as he stroked his cock from the outside. 

Winter glanced down at Bucky, noticing that he had stopped moving. Seeing that he had finished licking up all the cum, he lifted his foot off his neck. Winter’s change of position made Tony gasp, body shaking as the movement shifted Winter’s cock inside him. “That was quick, I should have expected it from a cumslut like you. Why don’t you go over to Stevie, use your tongue to open up his hole. He’s been so well behaved, you should go pleasure him.”

Bucky crawled over, pressing his face close to Steve, placing his mouth on the quivering hole. He licked at the puckered entrance, prodding the muscle open so that he could force his tongue inside, moaning as the taste of Steve overtook his senses. Steve groaned at the feel of his hole being forced to accept Bucky’s tongue as he thrust into Tony, hand clenching around his throat uncontrollably. He thrust deep, hand holding his cock in place through Tony’s throat as he groaned deeply, feeling his orgasm roll through him in waves. Steve pulled his cock out slowly, letting Tony swallow as he slowly eased his grip off his throat. Feeling overwhelmed with pleasure, he felt his knees give out and he started to fall, Bucky reaching up to support him on his way down.

They both watched as Tony spluttered and coughed, trying to swallow the cum coating his throat. Steve leaned his forehead against Tony’s gently rocking body as he leisurely stroked Tony’s cock. Bucky leaned over, pressing his lips to Tony’s, licking up the traces of Steve’s cum. 

Winter’s speed picked up, chasing his long suppressed orgasm, wanting to fill Tony up with his cum, the need to claim him rising up inside his chest. “My darling, my perfect little doll,” He murmured, the praise washing over all three of them. “Mine, all three of you. My good little boy who follows my orders, my gorgeous cumslut, willing to let me talk to him how I like, willing to let me hold him down as he licks up a cum puddle off the floor and off my boots. And my gorgeous babydoll, letting us use him however we like, letting us tie him up, fill him up and craving more. Never satisfied unless we are, our perfect plaything. Cum for us honey, you can do it, let us see you cum. Cum with me doll, cum, Now!”

Tony’s mouth ripped away from Bucky’s, s hrieking as a dry orgasm ripped through his body, hips trying to buck uncontrollably as Winter twisted his nipples, sending shockwaves of pleasure filled pain straight to his twitching cock. Winter buried his head into Tony’s throat, biting down a glorious bruise as he came deep inside Tony, hips continuing to thrust through his orgasm, pushing his cum deep inside the younger man.

Panting into Tony’s neck, Winter slowly gathered his bearings before slowly straightening. “You two,” Winter addressed the kneeling men. “Come clean our doll up while I untie him okay? Let yourselves float down.”

“Yes, sir.” Bucky and Steve whispered, crawling over to Tony’s hole as Winter pulled out, Bucky reaching out to clean him off as he undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. Giving Bucky’s head a gentle pat of thanks, Winter moved to circle Tony’s chair so he could begin untying the rope keeping Tony immobile. 

Bucky and Steve both moved in, Bucky chasing at the drips of cum that had escaped from Tony’s gaping hole while Steve sealed his mouth over the opening, sucking the cum out and making Tony weakly groan, unable to do much else in his blissed out state.

Winter slowly untied the ropes, stroking over Tony’s skin to soothe the red lines the ropes had left behind. He particularly spent time on the areas where the skin was obviously irritated from Tony moving around, trying to thrust up or move into their touches. “That should be good boys,” Winter stroked his fingers through first Bucky’s hair, then Steve’s, prompting them to move away so that he could undo the ropes binding Tony’s legs. He slowly helped Tony unbend his knees, rubbing over the muscles to ease the tension in them from being bound so long.

“Help Tony into bed for me?” Winter requested, helping all three men to their feet, Tony leaning against him as he was still floating. Helping them steady him between them, Winter quickly stripped the rest of his clothes off before following them under the covers, taking the warm washcloths Steve bought him to wipe down first himself before gently cleaning Bucky and Tony’s faces and bodies and throwing the cloths on the floor to be picked up in the morning. He hugged Tony close to his body on one side, snuggling Bucky into his other side as Steve spooned Bucky, wrapping him in a warm cocoon of comfort after Steve bought bottled water for all of them to sip on. Seeing Tony’s eyes still glazed, his expression lax, Winter turned his attention to Bucky.

“How was that honey?” he questioned, fingers stroking through dark locks. “Did you feel uncomfortable at any point? Anything you want me to change?”

“No,” Bucky sighed. “I loved it, every second of it. I know it seems weird that I get off on being degraded like that-”

“Hey, no.” Winter interrupted sharply. “Don’t do that. As long as you’re enjoying it and not hurting anyone, no one has the right to judge what you like. That’s something unique to you, no one else’s opinion matters.”

“Then,” Bucky whispered, cheeks colored red as he continued. “Then I enjoyed that very much, thank you for making sure I enjoyed that.”

“You’re welcome sweetie, we both enjoyed it.” Pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, Winter shifted his attention to Steve. “And you baby? Anything needing to be changed or adjusted?” 

“No Si-Winter.” Steve responded, continuing at Winter’s gentle smile at his slip. “I enjoyed being your good boy.”

“Always my good boy honey. Always.” Winter responded, pressing a kiss to Steve’s hair. Feeling Tony shifting against his body, letting out a full body sigh, Winter looked over at him. “Hey sweet thing. How are you doing?”

“So, so good.” Tony slurred, eyes blinking in tiredness.

“We need to talk about that safeword. I know it was only your pause word but the fact that you felt you had to use it means we need to talk.” Winter prodded, hand stroking over Tony’s back.

“It was...the blindfold.” Tony admitted softly. “I thought-you know how you hear how much of a rush it is to have one of your senses taken during sex, how much it makes your other senses overcompensate? But when push comes to shove, watching what is happening with you three is better than having heightened senses.” 

Humming thoughtfully, Winter turned the words over in his head for a minute before speaking. “So blindfolds are now on your no list?”

“I mean I don’t mind trying it again, just...not when you three are doing your own scenes. Those I want to be able to see.” Tony responded, eyes drooping in tiredness.

“Maybe we should blindfold you and all three use you.” Bucky murmured, burying his face into Winter’s neck as he started drifting off to sleep. Steve already had his head buried into the nape of Bucky’s neck, softly snoring.

“Any other complaints other than the blindfold?” Winter continued, determined to finish the conversation before he and Tony fall asleep. “The milking seemed to scare you.”

“Not scared as much as it was overwhelming,” Tony explained. “Again reading and experiencing are very different things. I liked it though.”

“Good darling, good. Anything else?” Winter murmured into his hair, pulling him into his body.

“No, you were perfect, everything was perfect.” Tony snuggled in. “Did you have any complaints or concerns?”

“No, you three are perfect. I love you, all of you.” Winter assured, receiving murmurs from the other two and a soft snore from Steve. Smiling, Winter pulled them in closer as he let himself float off into sleep, satisfied with knowing that he had given his boyfriends what they needed. It had been an amazing night.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Taking a guess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772551) by [Ruquas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas)




End file.
